


Biscuits, Rings, and Music

by AnneWolfe



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 AnneWolfe [20]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Dessert & Sweets, Engagement, M/M, Music, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneWolfe/pseuds/AnneWolfe
Summary: Baz has been waiting a long time to ask Simon the big question. Has the time finally come?
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 AnneWolfe [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025661
Kudos: 23
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Biscuits, Rings, and Music

**Author's Note:**

> Days 21, 23, 24 Carry On Countdown. Well finals have come and gone, but during this last week I have been very busy and missed a bunch of days. This my attempt to fit several prompts into one work.

**Baz**

I push the door closed behind me and scan the room. Wow! Simon’s really been at work.

There’s fresh evergreen garlands strung about the room and white lights woven amongst their branches. Candles stand on tables and the window sills flickering gently. The room is saturated with the smell of evergreen. Our tree that we had decorated last night stands brightly in the corner.

It sparkles with dazzling colored lights, per Simon’s insistence. I pushed for white lights, but he refused. Music swirls through the air and I smell baking biscuits. I bet Simon’s in the kitchen.

I set my gift bags under the tree along with Bunce’s simply wrapped packages, and Simon’s disasters. (They are just atrocious) Then I head towards the kitchen.

I hear him before I see him.

“Santa baby, just slip a Sable under the tree for me. Been an awful good girl, so hurry down the chimney tonight.”

 _Santa Baby_! Really? When I come around the corner his back is to me. He’s facing the counter and doesn't see me. Now that I am this close to the oven, I smell the gingerbread and there are trays of hot baked goods cooling on the counter.

Simon is shimming to the song and I lean against the wall just appreciating the view my position at the entrance is affording me.

He’s wearing tight fitting jeans which is new, but good. Actually it’s really good. He’s also wearing a thick grey wool sweater that butuifully brings out his curls. 

“Santa baby, a 54 convertible too, light blue. I wait up for you dear, Santa baby so hurry down the chimney tonight,” continues Simon is a surprisingly decent voice, considering the song is so high.

“Think of all the fun I’ve missed. Think of all the fellas that I haven’t kissed. Next year I could be just as good, if you check off, my Christmas list,” he spins around the kitchen and stirs a bowl of dry ingredients together. Then he shimmies over to the sink, filling a measuring glass with water and sets it on the counter. He adds some sugar to his bowl and continues singing. 

Then the song gets to the last few lines, “Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing. A ring,” Simon stops singing and pauses what he was doing. He just stands there as the song continues on. 

“I don’t mean on the phone, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight. Hurry, tonight.”

The song ends and switches to _Winter Wonderland_. It’s upbeat and I know Snow loves this song, but he’s just standing there. Bracing himself against the counter. What is he upset about? 

I stick my hand in my sweater pocket and feel the little box in it. I’ve been carrying this box around with me for a year. Last January I found it in my family’s attic. It was in a box of my mother’s jewelry. It had her wedding ring and engagement ring along with some other jewelry that was her. I took both rings and was going to give the engagement ring to Snow, but then he made a comment about how he was so glad not to have to deal with the pressure of getting married after we got home from Bunce’s wedding. 

I asked him casually if he ever thought about getting married, he just shrugged and said, “I have you, I don’t want anything more.” This was fine I told myself. I didn’t need anything more either, but I still carried the ring around with me for a year.

Now we’ve been together for eight years and Simon is all moody about a song that talked about people getting married.

I walk up to him and slide my arms around his waist. He's warm in my arms and smells like a bakery.

“Hey Love. How’s it going? Smells great in here,” I kiss his neck. There’s a mole right there.

“Fine. Want a ginger snap?”

“Sure,” I reply. He sounds a little dejected, but like he’s trying to hide it. I don’t know how to approach what I am about to do, so I accept the cookie he hands me and take a bite. It’s still warm.

“This is great! When’s Bunce and the crew supposed to arrive?” I don’t know why I’m hedging, but I just am.

“Oh,” he turns in my arms and looks at the floor, “Tomorrow morning. There with Penny’s family tonight.”

The current song ends and now _Christmas Bride_ is playing.

I put my fingers under Snow’s chin and lift it until our eyes meet, “Snow. Are you trying to tell me something?”

Confusion dances in his eyes, “Huh?”

“Simon,” I pause and steel my courage, “We’ve been dating for what? Eight years, today?”

He nods slowly, like he still doesn’t see where this is going, so I pull away from him. I reach into my pocket, and pull out the box. Then I lower myself to one knee and Simon’s eyes go wide. _Now_ he finally gets it.

“Simon, would you like to marry me?” I open the box and hold it out to him. He just stands there for a few minutes and I wonder if I read the whole situation wrong and if I blew our whole relationship.

Suddenly, instead of saying anything he reaches down and pulls my against his lips, hard. It’s a strong challenge, I push him back and he’s laughing. 

“Yes Baz! Yes! Yes I’ll marry you!” he grins and pulls away, “You numpty, I’ve been dropping hints for the last couple of months.”

I scowl, “Calling me a numpty now are we? I thought you were the numpty of this relationship.”

“Oh, yeah, that’s right, you're the twat of this relationship.”

I laugh and kiss him. Then I remember my mother’s ring and pull away from him to take it out of the box. 

He gives me his hand and I slide the ring onto his finger. It’s some kind of black metal with delicately engraved silver vines in it. 

“Oh,” he breaths, “I love it.”

“I’m glad, it was my mother’s.”

He gives me this soft look. 

“I also have my mother’s wedding ring,” I add then I kiss him again.

Suddenly he stops and says, “Do you want to get married tonight?”

“Huh? Why?” 

“Well, we became boyfriends eight years ago today, we got engaged today. I think that we should also get married today. This will be our special anniversary day. Just the two of us. We can have a big celebration later. Penny will probably want to help with the planning. Maybe Daphne as well. We don’t have to involve her if you don’t want to though.”

He’s rambling. I lay my finger over his lips to shush him. “Simon, Love, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, also, side note, the song Simon is singing is Santa Baby, by Eartha Kitt.


End file.
